inthefleshfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Dyer
This page contains intense spoilers for new viewers. Please read at your own risk Amy was raised by her grandmother and went to the local grammar school as a child. She was diagnosed with leukaemia and later died as a result. During her untreated state as a PDS sufferer, she paired up with Kieren Walker and they hunted the living together during The Rising. After treatment she went back to Roarton, happy to see Kieren again but lonely without her grandmother.http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p00szzcm/profiles/amy Her BDFF (Best Dead Friend Forever) is Kieren Walker, closely followed by Simon Monroe. In series 2, Amy gets into a relationship with Philip Wilson. Series 1 Episode 1 Amy is introduced in Kieren Walker's flashbacks while still at Norfolk Treatment Center. While in their untreated state the two teamed up and 'hunted' together. Episode 2 While visiting her Grandmother's grave, Amy hears Kieren Walker visiting his own. It is obvious that they remember each other as Amy's first line is "I know you!" Kieren at first is frightened of her, and even picks up a metal spike from the ground to defend himself. In an attempt to hug the boy, Amy impails herself on the spike. Amy is unhurt and tells Kieren that she's "Already dead dumb-dumb!" This shows us that the undead have little to no feeling. Amy and Kieren have a conversation about their epitaphs, Amy's being "Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light." (A poem by Dylan Thomas). The two go on a 'day-trip' to the funfair. Series 2 Episode 1 Amy is shown packing a suitcase to return home to Roarton. She is told by her friends that she was special to have been chosen to go on this trip with Simon Monroe. Later, Amy meets up with Kieren again in the graveyard where he is visting Rick. She greets him saying, "I thought I was the only one that did that." They hug and exchange greetings. Amy also tells Kieren sarcastically that their wedding is off and that she is engaged to someone else. She then leaves him asking him to meet her at their final resting place tomorrow to which he agrees. The next day, Amy introduces Kieren to Simon. She trys to convince Kieren that the ULA is good but he debunks her attempts. She is then shown getting ready for a night on the town. They go to the Legion. After the confrontation between Simon, Gary and Kieren she leaves. Episode 6 During a visit to her Grandmas grave with Philip Wilson, Amy is stabbed in her newly beating heart by Maxine, who is convinced that she was The First Risen and needs to be destroyed in order for The Second Rising to happen. Philip carries Amy to the Medical Centre but she dies shortly after due to loss of blood. After her funeral Philip is the last to leave, waiting till late night. He places the tiger toy he won for her on her grave and turns to leave. However, he then hears movement from the earth and turns back. The tiger toy has fallen over but assuming it was caused by the wind he leaves. The Halperin & Weston agents Nina and Oliver then enter the graveyard with shovels in hand saying "There's still time" and begin digging up Amy's grave. This strongly implies that Amy is rising again. What they want with her is unknown. Personality Amy is usually an upbeat, cheerful person, with an enthusiasm for life that even dying fails to take away. Despite dying and being a PDS sufferer she doesn't seem to have any insecurities about it as proven when she walks around the village with no cover up mousse or contacts in. Unlike Kieren, she sees her second life as a gift and believes the actions she committed during her untreated state was necessary for survival. Later in Series 2, Amy's personality shifts to be more devoted to the Undead Liberation Army and its causes. Relationships Kieren Walker As the two shared experiences of hunting together during the Rising the two quickly bond and become friends, Amy complimenting Kieren on frequent occasions. She also fondly claiming Kieren as her 'BDFF' for 'best dead friend forever.' Despite her clear attractions to Simon, upon seeing that the two were together she held no spite or anger towards Kieren. Instead resuming to be the best friend to Kieren she always had been. Simon Monroe Having spent 8 months away from Roarton after Series 1, Amy returns and meets Kieren. She tells him that Simon is her fiancee though Simon has no romantic interest in her. Philip Wilson At first Amy shows annoyance towards Philip, despite sleeping with him. However she gradually becomes friendlier with him, ever since Philip admitted he had a crush on her. They later go to the village fête together, where Philip sticks up for her when she is denied entry due to being a PDS sufferer. Amy also takes him to her Nan's grave so she can 'introduce' him to her. More Images tumblr_mytwjqpS5u1sqh4bpo5_1280.png|Amy's grave Amy's form.png|Amys form detailing her rising and family Screen Shot 2014-05-16 at 20.55.20.png|Amy experiencing uncontrollable shaking in Series 2 Amy Grave.png|Amy's new coffin Simon-monroe-amy-dyer-1.png|Simon Monroe and Amy Dyer Appearances #Series One Episode One #Series One Episode Two #Series One Episode Three # Series Two Episode One # Series Two Episode Two # Series Two Episode Three References Category:Series 1 Category:Character Category:Series 2 Category:PDS Sufferer Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Undead